Joshua Carver
This tribute belongs to ZombieHunger. Don't use it without her permission. Name: '''Joshua Carver '''Gender: '''Male '''District: 2 and 3 preffered Age: '''17 '''Weapon: '''Long rage ones like trowing knives, bow and arrows, trowing spear and for close combat he preffers spear and knife. '''Appearance: '''Josh has long brown hair, usually in ponytail, brown eyes and a blank face most of the times. He is very thin and tall. Because of his long legs, he is very fast. '''Strengths/skills: He is very good with long rage weapons. That makes him an excelent marksman. He is very smart and strategic. He's the stealthy and sneaky type, and a good climber. ' Weakness(es): '''He's not so strong wich makes him not so good at close combat and is not a good swimmer. He is not a friendly type (rarely it happens to have alliances, most of the times when he is a career) so he is usually alone. It's very easy for Josh to make other tributes hate him. ' Personality: 'Josh is a calm and calculated teen, too mature for his age. He is bloodthirsty, even sadistic, but at the same time doesn't like to take risks. He doesn't care if he kills someone. He is not talkative, but when he says something probable is ironic, sarcasstic or unforgetable (like Tyrion from "Game of Thrones", if you know him). '''Backstory/History: '''When he was younger he was trained by his father, a winner in one of the past games, because he knew that maybe one day he will be reaped or, because of his personality, he will volunteer. His parents divorced and Josh had to stay with his mother (who didn't care about him) even tough he wanted to live with his father. Because of that, they secretly trained in the woods. One day, when he went again to the woods to meet his father, like always, he hided because he saw three Peacekeepers. His father killed one of them but the others got him and stabed him in the stomach, in front of Josh's eyes. After the Peacekeepers left, he ran to his father and cried like he never did. That was te last time he cried. He began to train by himself because he wanted to volunteer and win for his father and also he was very surprised when he saw that her sister wanted to train with him and to stay by his side. He hates the Capitol. '''Interview Angle: '"I'll be your next winner." As I said, he is usually alone, so he really wants to have sponsors. Because of that, he wants to look confident and bloodthirsty. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''When alone, he grabs fastly the nearest backpack and run from the bloodbath. When with careers, he grabs a weapon as fast as he can and kill the tributes from his way. '''Games Strategy: '''When seeing a tribute, Josh kills it imediately if there are no big risks. He is a forest type so to hide himself, he climbs in a tree and stay there at night. In the first days he gathers all he can to survive, like water and food. Sometimes he hunts animals. When in an alliance with someone he likes (rarely, most of the times her sister, if she leaves the careers) he is protective, even tough he doesn't like to confess it. '''Token: '''His father's brown leather bracelet. '''Height: '''1,85 (m) '''Fears: '''Being noticed, the death of his sister Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:ZombieHunger's Tributes